


Consensual Cuddles (ViTriAo version)

by orphan_account



Series: Let me Domesticate You [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>consensual cuddles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virus-warmth

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to lilclear for the adorable prompt! thank so much you adorable little genius!

Consensual Cuddles (ViTriAo edition)

Part 1: Virus – Warmth

It was one of those scenarios that you weren’t expecting, both Virus and Aoba were on their way back from their date when the rain started to pour down and made them wet. They both run quickly at a sheltered place and stayed there.

“Ahh, this is really an unfortunate event.” Virus let out a sigh as he looked at the grey clouds.

“You say that but you don’t look surprised at all.” Aoba replied while trying to dry himself with a small towel he kept at his bag. “And it’s a bad day too! I forgot to bring my umbrella, how can we leave this place?”

“I can always call Trip to pick us up.” Virus suggested and takes out his coil.

“Please don’t do that! You told me that he’s busy with work right now, I don’t want to bother him.” Aoba stopped Virus from contacting Trip. “But it’s getting pretty chilly and I doubt that the rain will stop anytime soon.”

“Ah, Aoba-san. We stay at that place.” Virus pointed out a hotel just a few blocks away from them.

“A hotel? But isn’t it expensive?”

“Don’t worry about it. If we don’t take a bath, we both can get a fever.” Virus replied, takes out his blazer and used it to cover Aoba’s head. “Let’s run as fast as we can, ok?”

“Ok” Aoba nodded and the two immediately run to the hotel.

Once reaching the place, they took a bath, simultaneously, since Aoba was pretty embarrassed bathing together with Virus.

“Our clothes are currently on the dryers, so we have no choice but to wear these bath robes for a while.” Virus said and gives Aoba, who just went out from bath, a bath robe. “Though, I don’t find it a bother if I’ll just buy you new clothes Aoba-san.”

“You don’t mind but I do! I mean, you already took me out for dinner and even paid for this place. So…. It’s a bit embarrassing for my part.” Aoba retorted while looking away from the older man, with his face blushing bright red.

“You’re really cute when you’re like that Aoba-san, is it okay for me to hug you?” Virus asked.

“Eh?! What?” Aoba exclaimed, now his face grew redder.

“It’s still pretty cold in here, so if you don’t mind?” Virus explained.

“O..okay…” Aoba agreed and opened his arms to accept Virus’ hug.

Virus held him tight and brushed his face across his neck, this send shivers across Aoba’s spine.

“Vi..virus…” Aoba called out out with a husky voice.

“What is it?” he softly asked into his ear.

“You’re warm….”

“Huh?”

“Your chest, your back, your face. They all feel warm. It’s comforting.” Aoba confessed while running his fingers across Virus’ back and hugs him back.

“Really?”

“yeah…”

“You’re warm too Aoba-san. I really like it.” Virus replied and now hugs Aoba tighter into his arms.

_I just hope that the rain won’t stop so that we can continue on like this even just a little longer._

_If only…._

 


	2. Trip-Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trip comforts aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay but i hope you guys like this!

Part 2: Trip - Comfort

“Trip!” Aoba called out. A guy heard him and tries to attack him, Aoba quickly kicks him unconscious while shouting, “Get out of the way!”

“There’s another guy there!” one of the hoodlums pointed at Aoba.

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow you to hurt him.” Trip caught a hold of him and punched him. “He’s too far beautiful for you to touch.”

“Damnit! This is not what we expect, fall back!” a guys shouted while signaling his fellow members to go back. All at once, the hoodlums run away carrying those members whom Aoba and Trip knocked out.

“Trip!” Aoba called out.

“Hmmm?” Trip raised a brow on him.

“Are you alright?”

“Of course, their pretty easy to beat. I mean, I even didn’t break a sweat.” He replied with a nonchalant tone.

“What were you thinking?!” Aoba shouted.

“Huh, what?” Trip was actually surprised why Aoba scolded him.

“You said that you were only doing an errand for Virus, I didn’t expect you to end up in an abandoned area fighting off hoodlums!”

 _But this is what Virus told me to do_ he thought, Trip was still contemplating whether or not he should tell Aoba about it but seeing him in that quivering and frightened state is really amusing. “Sorry about that, my bad. I just got carried away.”

“What?! You got carried away?!” he exclaimed. “You don’t know how scared I was when I saw you! I… I….” tears starts to fall down on Aoba’s eyes as he try to continue on what he’s saying. “....I really thought that they’re going to kill you!” this time he can’t hold on the tears and just closed his mouth and eyes shut. Thinking about it makes his stomach hurt, to lose one of his closest friends in a street fight would be dreadful. No, he doesn’t want to think about that, he already had enough of people close to him disappearing. He doesn’t want to go through that emotional, physical, psychological, and mental and whatever imbalances that he had when he was in his teens again.

 _Me, looking to those pieces of dirts? That would be impossible_ Trip told himself as he watch from a far Aoba’s weakened state. _But he’s shaking terribly, is he that worried about me? How cute._ A small grin curls into his face as he approaches Aoba. “Don’t worry about it, if you mind?”

“Huh?” Aoba stepped back a minute.

“You’re shaking, you shouldn’t be worried about me.” He added and opens his arms wide. “Let me comfort you.”

Aoba, at first was hesitant but soon enough, he slowly approached Trip and hugged him.

“Shh…. There’s nothing to worry about, Ao-ba. I’m capable of doing stuff like this.” Trip cooed as he slightly brushed Aoba’s head.

Usually it would irk Aoba out when someone even gets close to his hair but somehow when Trip does it, it makes him feel at ease. _The way he hold me… it’s so comforting, it’s as if all my worries are fading._ He thought and hugs the bigger man tighter.

“It’s ok now Aoba. It’s all over.” Trip continued on comforting him. _This is so amazing, the way his emotions can change so quickly--_

_I can’t wait until I break you into something that is even more beautiful than you already are._

-End-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just read the definition of cuddle on merriam-webster dictionary earlier and i didn't expect that the first two chapters where in the dictionary X3


	3. Affection- Virus & Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> virus and trip gives aoba affection after having their way with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened after the ViTri ending so the Rating for this chapter is M due to the implied rape and such  
> i don't know if you still consider this consensual but idk, this is just an extra anyway.

Part 3- Affection (ViTri)

Some days were worse than the others while some are better but this day…it’s one of those days you don’t know whether it’s good or bad.

Aoba was just lying there, with his chest the only thing in his body moving. His legs splayed wide open, his neck and most of his limbs especially in his thighs full with freshly made kiss and bite marks and not to mention what was leaking out of his entrance. But even with all of that he just lied there as if it doesn’t bother him but it looks more like he had given up on things.

“Ohh, Aoba. Are you crying?” Trip asked as he went out of the shower with nothing on except for the white towel that was wrapped in his waist.

Aoba doesn’t answer.

“That’s so cute.” Trip commented and made himself closer to the smaller man.

He flinched, small, audible sounds escaped his mouth as he tried his best not to react. His thin lithe body now starts to shake as the bigger man gets closer and closer to him.

“Now, you’re crying?” a twisted laugh escapes from his mouth. “Aoba, you look so beautiful when you’re scared.”

The poor boy, who had been toyed with by those two for weeks with no end expects Trip to be harsh with him but to his surprise….

The larger man only placed his hands, no his fingers to his cheek and starts to caress his cheek slowly and gently.

“Trip….” Virus called out.

Trip stopped his hands from going any further.

“Aoba-san, we’re sorry for giving you bad memories but it’s for your own good.” Virus said and seats at the side of the bed. “You know that it’s not good to try and resist us. We’ve taught you that a lot of times already.” Virus trails his fingers to the younger boy’s face, to his neck and even to the curves of his waist. “But we still like that part of you….”

“…that’s right.” Trip added.

“If you don’t mind Aoba-san, we’ll take of you now.” He asked with a gentle voice and slowly lifts Aoba’s waist so that he could hold him in his arms. “ You’re so light now, if only you would eat the food we offer you.” He then nuzzles his head around Aoba’s neck.

Feeling Virus’ skin makes him shudder but soon enough, a sense of familiarity settles in. A few seconds later, Trip joins them and snuggles Aoba.

 

“Aoba…. You’re so beautiful, even like this.” Trip commented and starts to stroke the back of Aoba while Virus starts to stroke Aoba’s hair.

Even though how much they abuse and force themselves on him, in the end he would always forgave them, not because he is kind or forgiving but because he has no choice. He learned the hard way that this is his now and there is no choice but to completely surrender to their every whim. But still…. Having these two bigger men in each of his sides makes him feel the fake sense of affection, even though it is not real, it is the only thing that he can hold on to until they will continue to break him the next day.

But it’s confusing….

If they want to break him….

To make him their doll….

Then why are they trying to be affectionate to him?

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i happened to the ending, sorry about that but thank for reading!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^W^

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted it to end with something angst-y but it ended up being fluffy, idk why


End file.
